


So Lingers the Ocean

by Monovoir



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monovoir/pseuds/Monovoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compolation of Fukawa fluff fictions. If you have requests, send them into aribbitabot.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What if we're too late?" Toko said distraughtly. She fiddled with her hair.

Komaru titled her head, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Toko accused, "What if those kids have already killed Master Byakuya? That servant guy already knows I'm not gonna bring you to him!" 

"Toko... I'm not sure. I'm just going to be honest with you. I don't know and I can't tell you. I'm not a psychic..." 

"Thank god for that..." Toko muttered.

"What?" Komaru asked.

Toko acted like she'd been silent. "Nothing, it was nothing!"

"Well, either way, if we just stay calm, I'm sure Byakuya will be fine." 

Toko glared at Komaru, "You just said you couldn't be sure! Don't think you can just jerk me around like this, Omaru!"

"I just don't want you to freak out, ok?" Komaru said, half-honestly.

"Too late!" Toko jeered, throwing a light but rage-filled punch at Komaru's arm. 

"Ouch! Toko, that hurt!" Komaru whined. 

"Oh can it! Despite what? Days now of fighting monokumas, you still can't take a little punch on the arm?" Toko growled.

"Not from you! You might not know it but you hit really hard, Toko!" Komaru said, rubbing her forearm.


	2. Chapter 2

"I... I can't believe it." Toko said, knees pulled into her chest. "You know, that we actually managed to come so far. And win in the end."

Komaru laughed, "Well, y'know, 'Hope goes on.'" She patted Toko on the back. "We make such an awesome team!"

"Yeah, but your taste in literature could still use work." The author teased.

"Well, I finally got a chance to read some more of your books, if that makes up for anything." Komaru turned and grinned at the dark haired girl.

"Ooo, I think it does! Any favorites?" Toko leaned in, intent to hear every detail of Komaru's feedback.

"Oh, uh, I really liked the relationship between the queen and her head knight in 'To Live for Tomorrow'." Komaru rubbed the back of her head. "I thought it was really cute, you know?"

"Cute? That's a new one. It's true but no reviewers have ever bothered to take that interpretation, despite it being my original intention with the piece."

"So," Komaru interupted, "I know you said you don't write from experience but... What if we gave you experiences that you CAN write from? Maybe the cuteness will be more obvious?" She took Toko's hand and pecked her on the cheek.

Toko blushed and sweated. "K-Komaru..."

"We've been through so many life and death situations together. And-and there's something I've finally worked up the courage to tell you." Komaru steeled her nerves, "I trust you and... I love you, Toko."

"D-Don't make me gag, Komaru!" 

"What?"

"As if it wasn't obvious! You were covering every 'Lesbian Schoolgirl' trope and trying to act like you weren't. It was honestly really obvious." Toko accused. "But... I love you too, Komaru."


End file.
